$8mnp - 8n - 6p - 7 = -6n + 9p + 6$ Solve for $m$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $8mnp - 8n - 6p - {7} = -6n + 9p + {6}$ $8mnp - 8n - 6p = -6n + 9p + {13}$ Combine $p$ terms on the right. $8mnp - 8n - {6p} = -6n + {9p} + 13$ $8mnp - 8n = -6n + {15p} + 13$ Combine $n$ terms on the right. $8mnp - {8n} = -{6n} + 15p + 13$ $8mnp = {2n} + 15p + 13$ Isolate $m$ ${8}m{np} = 2n + 15p + 13$ $m = \dfrac{ 2n + 15p + 13 }{ {8np} }$